


Best Friends

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: Teyla reflects on her best friends while also kicking their butts in training.





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> Written for the Fandomstocking event 2018-2019.  
> Beta'd by WraithRichard

\--------------------------------------

Teyla took a stance as Lieutenant Laura Cadman prepared her strategy of attack. The Athosian was amused over how long it took for the marine to make up her mind, and if this had been a real fight, she would have been beaten or killed mere moments ago.

On the sideline, Doctor Kate Heightmeyer was giving the lieutenant advice about not giving Teyla the chance to gain the upper hand. That would be the end of her. It seemed odd to Teyla that Laura would take tactical advice from the psychologist, but the latter had just been crushed in utter defeat. It was more along the lines of _don’t make the same mistakes I made_.

Doctor Elizabeth Weir was sitting to the side, seemingly reading a book but Teyla could tell her attention was firmly on the two women discussing how to best defeat the skilled warrior. She was giving them an amused look and Teyla wondered what went through her mind. She was probably considering the many options how to cheer the two up later, when there were bruised bodies to attend to.

Teyla enjoyed the company of the three women in her life. They amused her with tales of Earth customs and traditions. They sometimes would surprise her with little gifts or drag her along for movie nights, only to spoil the ending because they couldn’t stop talking before or during the film. They would show her ways to make the male half of Atlantis blush, or ask her all about her last dinner date with the Colonel. She knew John was aware she would share with her friends, but he didn’t seem to mind, as long as she kept some details to herself. They didn’t need to know _everything_.

“Okay, ready!” Laura announced.

Three moves later, the lieutenant was flat on her back, groaning.

“I yield.”

Teyla laughed as Kate helped Laura up from the floor, calling her a _coward_ under her breath, and Laura sticking her tongue out in reply.

These were her friends and Teyla was happy to have them, even if they neglected to follow her training advice, she would never want to trade in their friendship.


End file.
